


He's back

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [96]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Matt secretly orchestrated his return to Ohio, and the girl he liked was the last to know.
Series: Glee Drabbles [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693





	He's back

** Matt and Mercedes (old drabble) **

It truly was a sad day when Matt Rutherford had to move away because of his Dad’s transfer. The two people who would miss him the most were Mike Change and Mercedes Jones. But as luck would have it, the summer after Junior year, he convinced his Dad to let him live with Mike and finish his Senior year at McKinley. He and Mike were planning this for weeks, not telling anyone else, especially Mercedes, with whom he texted on a regular basis. He wanted to tell her in person, when everything was settled in.

 **Matt to Mercedes:** So Mike left something for you on your front porch, he wanted me to let you know. His phone is dead now

 **Mercedes to Matt:** ‘Kay, thx. I’ll check.

Matt waited nervously outside of her house. He heard her come down the stairs and he held his breath. She turned the door handle and opened the big red door.

“Surprise!” Matt said cheerily. Mercedes jaw dropped when she saw Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome standing at her door. Before he could say anything else, she practically jumped into his arms.

“What are you doing here?” she murmured into his neck.

“Let’s go in, then I’ll explain,” he assured her. She backed off and pulled him up to her bedroom.

“Now. Explain.”

“Well, I’m living with Mike now. I convinced my parents to let me move back for Senior year.”

“If you had let me know, you could have stayed here,” she said, punching his shoulder lightly.

“That’s be cool, but it wouldn’t be right for me to live with the girl that I would like to make my girlfriend.”

“What?” she asked, shocked at what she had just heard.

“Yeah, I was gonna ask you before, but then my parents moved, and I lost my chance...” he was cut off by Mercedes lips. Although he was caught off guard, it didn’t last long because he had wanted this for quite some time. He kissed her back, his arms around her, pulling her closer. They pretty much spent the next hour doing just that until her mom came home and nearly caught them.

END


End file.
